1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic film transistor, an organic semiconductor film, an organic semiconductor material, and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a compound having a repeating unit composed of a linking group which can form a hydrogen bond with at least two cyclohexadienone ring-condensed structures, an organic film transistor containing the compound, a composition containing the compound, an organic semiconductor material for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, a material for an organic film transistor containing the compound, a coating solution for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, and an organic semiconductor film for a non-light-emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The devices using an organic semiconductor material are drawing great attention because they are expected to be superior to devices using a conventional inorganic semiconductor material such as silicon in many ways. Examples of the devices using an organic semiconductor material include a photoelectric conversion element, such as an organic film solar cell or a solid-state imaging element using an organic semiconductor material as a photoelectric conversion material, and a non-light-emitting organic transistor. The devices using an organic semiconductor material are likely to make it possible to prepare a large-area element at a lower temperature and lower cost compared to the devices using an inorganic semiconductor material. Furthermore, because the characteristics of the material can be easily changed by varying the molecular structure thereof, the material shows high variation, and it is possible to realize functions or elements which cannot be obtained from the inorganic semiconductor material.
For example, “Chem. Mater., 2009, 21, 5499” describes a polymer compound having a repeating unit composed of a dialkoxy-substituted naphthalenyl group and a linking group having two thiophene skeletons. According to the document, the polymer compound can be used as a semiconductor material and can be used for an organic film transistor.
For example, “Chemistry—A European Journal (2013), 19(1), 372-381” describes a low-molecular weight compound having two quinone ring-condensed structures, in which six rings are condensed, and the portion of the ring-condensed structure is constituted with an alkylthienyl group. According to the document, the low-molecular weight compound can be used as a semiconductor material and can be used for an organic film transistor.
US2004/116700A1 describes a low-molecular weight compound having two cyclohexadienone ring-condensed structures, in which nine rings are condensed. However, US2004/116700A1 does not describe or imply the use of the low-molecular weight compound as a semiconductor material or an organic film transistor.
“Tetrahedron Letters (2008), 49(7), 1208-1211” describes actinoperylone which is a naturally occurring low-molecular weight compound having two quinone ring-condensed structures in which seven rings are condensed. However, “Tetrahedron Letters (2008), 49(7), 1208-1211” does not describe or imply the use of the low-molecular weight compound as a semiconductor material or an organic film transistor.